


A Nontraditional Anniversary

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reminiscing, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: One day changed both their lives.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett
Series: Articcat621's 2020 HH Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621045
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Nook Anniversary Drabble Fest





	A Nontraditional Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Nook Anniversary challenge - here was the prompt: Hermione/Gideon Prewett, fluff, happy married couple, relationship goals.
> 
> Also written for Hermione's Haven Bingo N5- Time- Turner.
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, anything, or anything recognizable from the world of Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this.

“Happy anniversary!” 

Startled, Hermione nearly dropped the book in her hands. Turning around, she smiled warmly as Gideon approached her. “Gideon, our wedding anniversary isn’t for another few months,” she pointed out.

He took her into his arms and dipped her low, kissing her passionately. “I know, but it’s another important day in our history.”

“It is?” Hermione asked, looking at him. 

He kissed her once more. “Mhhmmm. In fact, it was three years ago today that you travelled into the past to save me and my brother.”

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat. “Gideon, you’re right,” she murmured. Today was the day she had travelled into the past to save both Gideon and Fabian.

* * *

The Time-Turner shook in her hands. She had just saved Fred, Tonks, and Remus from death, rescued Snape before he took his last breath, and now, all she had to do was return to her own timeline.

However, there was something in the back of her mind that she couldn’t shake. She wondered if there were two other people she could save.

What she was going to attempt was risky, but if she appeared right at the moment that the Prewett brothers were supposed to die, she could grab them and bring them forward to her timeline. History wouldn’t be changed, because everyone would assume they were still dead.

“Piece of cake,” she muttered herself. She knew what date to go to, Molly would always point out the day she lost her brothers. Looking at the Time-Turner, she began to spin in, hoping that she wasn’t about to make a rather large mistake.

* * *

Hermione kissed Gideon tenderly. “Well, when I saved you both, I didn’t realise that I’d fall madly in love with you.”

He chuckled. “I mean, you should have known we’d be charming… The other twins didn’t get that from their father.” He waggled his brows suggestively. 

“I’m sure Arthur can be charming in his own right,” Hermione said. “He did father seven children.” 

Gideon shook his head. “I’d rather not think of my sister being seduced.” He laughed. “But still, thank you for what you did that day. It was a risk, but I’m glad you took it.”

“Me too,” Hermione said quietly. “Love you, Gid. Happy anniversary.”

“Love you more, my incredible witch,” he murmured, before dipping her low and kissing her passionately.


End file.
